It's Complicated
by CrazyCrimes
Summary: Hiccup's been dating an opressive girl named Kari for a year now. She's been changing his life for the worse, not even his best friends can bring him back to his old self. Until maybe he meets this new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, mkay? Also. This is written off of another writer, that I read, I forgot the name of the writer, sadly, as I want to finish reading the story.**

* * *

"I'm not going fishlegs. Nothing you can do to make me otherwise."

Fishlegs had been pestering Hiccup for a week now to hangout with him, and the others. But Hiccup had been busy with Kari for... as long as anyone could remember.

"You can't stay in you're room forever Hiccup. One day or another you're gonna have to leave. It's not healthy." Fishlegs said with his nerdish grin that he always did when he knew he was right.

"I leave my room **plenty** of times Fishlegs. Me and Ka-"

"I mean going out without Kari forcing you..." Fishlegs grunted.

"She doesn't force me to do anything Fishlegs. She never has, we're both equals in our relationship." Hiccup looked less confident then he hoped.

"Mhm." Fishlegs spoke with a smirk.

Hiccup sighed, "Fine. I guess going out wouldn't kill me.." while he grabbed his Forest Green Hoodie.

"You're wearing that? You don't wanna lose it."

"I wouldn't lose this. It's way too cool!"

"You're probably getting wasted tonight."

"Wooh!" Hiccup Halted. "We're going out for drinks?! Kari would never allow that."

Fishlegs turned his face to hiccup, gave a frown, and walked out the door.

"Fine! Wait up..." Hiccup walked slowly to the shut door, and followed Fishlegs.

* * *

Hiccup parked his car infront of the bar. The neon lights that read the bar's name were low, and read:

 _ **Atomic Cocktails.**_

Hiccup noticed Fishlegs holding two neatly wrapped boxs.

"What're those for?" He pointed at what he was holding in his chunky arms.

"You'll see." Fishlegs handed Hiccup a box to hold while he reached for the doorknob. Meanwhile, Hiccup forgot something, but knew today was important. All the drunks guys that their girl friend's were forced to drive home, that were knocking into his shoulders made it hard for him to think.

"Eh, Fish. Did I forgot something today or?.." As soon as fishlegs opened his door, Hiccup was blinded by a blast of raven colored hair.

"Oh! Hiccup, I'd knew you'd make it!" The girl said as she hugged hiccup. Her warm body heating Hiccup up from the cold air outside.

"H-Heather?" Hiccup slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh! And you brought presents! I said you didn't have to!" She nudged Hiccup's shoulder, and took the box up to her eye, looking for any cuts in the wrapping paper. At that moment Hiccup remembered. It was Heather's birthday.

"Oh, I am so keeping this Wrapping Paper! So, What is it Hiccup?"

"Uh.. It's a surprise!..."

"Oh, Alright then. Fish you also brought a present, thanks!" She took both of their presents and walked inside. The bar was emptier than usual. Apparently Heather reserved the bar for her birthday, and those drunk guys walking out were probably asked to leave when the time came.

Heather lead them both instead, while behind her back Hiccup passed Fishlegs ten bucks, and they fist bumped. "And Hiccup! You got to meet my best friend Astrid! She's beautiful, you're gonna love her! Heather said, swaying her hips to both boys arousal, though mainly meant to Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Everyone in the story, look as they do in HTTYD 2)**

The second Hiccup walked inside, everyone turned. He felt immediately embarrassed. But fishlegs reassured that everyone was looking at Heather swaying her hips. Good old' fishlegs always making Hiccup feel better.. or worse?...

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Get your tight ass over here!" Heather yelled, raising one arm, while the other was around some girls waist.

The girl heather was holding was blond, and absolutely gorgeous. Hiccup was positive the first thing most guys or jocks, like snoutlot would just notice her ass and breasts. Even though he had to admit, It was probably the best he'd ever seen. Her butt second only to Heather. To be fair, there was a suspicion that Heather got implants. But the first thing Hiccup noticed about her, was her eyes. Her beautiful big... blue eyes. Hiccup wanted to stare at them all night instead of being at a party with drunk teens, and he probably would have if Fishlegs didn't snap his hands in front of Hiccup to snap him out of it.

Astrid noticed hiccup's staring and found it quite adorable. "You're right Heather. He does have a nice... tight ass..." She said smiling at Hiccup.

Hiccup completely flushed. "H-Hey... What.." Hiccup cleared his throat "What's your name?" Hiccup said loudly, trying to talk over the party background, straightening his shoulders while talking.

"Astrid. Are you hiccup? Heather's told me a **lot** about you. Shame she didn't describe how you look, or I'd come showing a lot more skin..." She said with the most seductive smile Hiccup had ever seen. Heather nudged Astrid in the shoulder, and whispered: "Come on, You know I couldn't tell you, or you'd too become a thing..."

Astrid whispered back: "Oh, So you don't want that?"

"No... Obviously, not!... You know how I feel..."

"Too late girlfriend, You had your chance. Now it's time for my turn!" Astrid turned to Hiccup, her hair swooping onto her right shoulder. "Let's chat Hot stuff. I'm bored. And I feel like drinking." She grabbed Hiccup hand and pulled him to the counter. Fishlegs turned to heather, hoping she'd decide to give him a little 'happy time' but she just scoffed. "Not while I'm sober.." And fishlegs ran to the counter "Not while I'm drunk either!" She yelled.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were getting drunk, and having conversations of childhood. Tuffnut, and Snoutlot were shocked that Astrid had gone for Hiccup and not them. Meanwhile, Ruffnut was just laughing at the fact that her brother actually drooled over Astrid.

"So... Because of my dad forcing me to climb up the tree, I slipped, and broke my left wrist in two places for seven weeks!" Hiccup said chuckling and burped. "I got a nasty scar on my knee right here..." He said as he rolled up his cut jeans to his knee and pointed to the faint scar.

"Speaking of scars, I've got quite a collection." She pulled up her skirt a little too high to show scars on her upper thigh. "Some are too personal to show right now, but maybe someday you can count them all?"

Hiccup was astonished. He was too scared to make a move, though, and Astrid looked like the girl that liked confident boys. Luckily for Hiccup, Tuffnut saw Hiccup's chance, and shoved him forward, his lips crashing onto's Astrid's. The kiss was long, and warm, and sweet. They both wrapped their arms against each other, and every boy in the whole room, even the one's dancing with other girls had to feel a bit jealous. But the person who was most jealous was Heather. The kiss lasted for half a minute until Hiccup remembered... He had a girlfriend! He broke the kiss sloppily.

"Aw... Why'd you have to end so soon? I was enjoying it.." Astrid said with a cute pooty face.

"I.. uh. I have a girlfriend..."

"A girlfriend!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid looked furious. "I don't do taken guys! What do you mean you have a girlfriend?"

"I mean I have a girlfriend. I'm... Look, I'm sorry Astrid. It wasn't my choice to kiss you but, I shouldn't have let the kiss last for as long as it did."

"It's alright..."

"Really?" Hiccup looked relieved.

"Yeah. It was just a kiss, a shame we won't have it again, but a kiss. It was good of you to not let it go farther."

Hiccup smiled a smile of relief. "Thanks Astrid for not holding a grudge. I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

Snoutlot shoved Hiccup off the stool "What's this I'm hearing? Did you dump Hiccup already? Was he a bad kisser? How about me and you kiss, maybe he can learn a few things, wouldn't you say baby?" Snoutlot reached his hand for Astrid's rear, but she grabbed his wrist, and turned it making him yelp.

"Not for you. I don't like tiny dicks." Snoutlot stayed silent at the comment.

"Woh! Did you and my cousin have?.." Hiccup sat on the floor, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sex? Yeah. It was terrible." She eyed Snoutlot.

Astrid knelt down infront of Hiccup. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"Yeah... I've been bruised harder by Snoutlot."

Astrid smiled. "Roll up your sleeve, lemme get some ice."

* * *

Hiccup groaned, and slowly woke up. He was warm, though he slept on the grass, he felt good. As if he accomplished something. He turned to his left and saw something which gave him mixed feelings. He saw blonde hair, and he immediatly paniced. He sat up, and surely enough, it was Astrid. Tuffnut, and Ruffnut had also passed out not too far away from them, Fishlegs was probably still trying to hook up with Heather, and... Hiccup didn't honestly care where Snoutlot was.

"Ayy! You ain't a virgin no more!" Tuffnut struggled to sit up "Good one you Hiccu-" Tuffnut Hiccuped, and chuckled until he passed out.

"Oh my god! Was I that drunk!" Hiccup buried his face in her arms, and turned to astrid to wake her up.

"Astrid. Astrid wake up."

Astrid yawned and stretched. "Hey Hot Stuff, Why are we in the grass.. beside each other, Did we just fuck?" She hastily stopped rubbing her eye.

"I don't know! I don't know! Oh my god, Kari is gonna kill me for this!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup seriously, and then fell on her back laughing.

"What's funny about this!?"

Astrid held her stomach, as if dying of laughter.

"Astrid this isn't funny! She'll dump me, and that'll just give Snoutlot even more material to bug me with!"

"Hiccup! There's no way we had sex!"

"How do you know?"

Astrid stopped laughing and eyed him "Duh. I'd feel you inside me, Rachel told me how big you are."

"Wha- Ruffnut!" Hiccup's yell was replied to by a large snore

"You know, you should really lock you're doors when you shower.." Astrid smirked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hiccup. Can ya give me a ride home? I drank way more than you, and I don't wanna get into another accident."

"Okay. Follow me."

"Will do, hot stuff."

"Stop calling me that, if Kari, or her friends hear that, I'm in trouble."

"It won't be easy, but I'll try." She hopped in the front passenger seat.

"Where to Astrid?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup drove back to the bar to pick up Fishlegs and drive him back to their dorm. He looked at his watch, it read: 1:24AM.

"Time flies when you pass out.." He said to himself as he got out of his car, locked the doors, and walked to the front door of the bar. When he opened, everything was pretty much the same as before. Guys dancing, Guys drinking, Guys hitting on Heather, Even Fishlegs, who didn't seem to have much luck on picking up women. The only difference was that when Hiccup entered, tons of guys left who they were dancing with, left the counter with half drunk beer tipped over, and reluctantly left Heather to run to Hiccup.

"How was it?"

"Did she blow you?"

"Tell me how someone like you did it, man! I really need your tips!"

Heather walked through the crowd of boys, struggling to avoid their hands that were trying to touch her in places they should have known was private as she walked in front of Hiccup, her eyes almost in tears.

"Did you two really... 'do it' Hiccup?"

"What?! No! Of course not Heather, I'm not a single guy, I'd never cheat on Kari."

His words lifted and brought Heather down.

"I'm just happy you didn't make a terrible mistake Haddock!" She cried as she hugged Hiccup tightly, Many 'Ooos!' coming from the crowd, Fishlegs just staring.

"Excuse me?!" A voice yelled from the entrance of the bar. It was a girl, Brown-haired with the ends of her hair dyed red, She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. She was a 6 out of a 10 at best.

"K-Kari! Hey, What.. What are you doing here?" Hiccup said, turning to Kari, while slowly taking Heather's tight grip off of him.

"A little birdy told me someone went out drinking! Haddock, we talked about this! And on the mention of your name, why is that black haired skank calling you that, Only I am allowed to call you that!" A gush of silence entered the room, Everyone had always been too scared to argue with Kari, even Hiccup. She'd made tons of rules where only she could call him by his name, He couldn't go drinking, He couldn't stand in a 5-meter radius of other girls unless she was there.

"And why the hell is she hugging you!? Haddock, How drunk are you? I knew you should have stayed away from your friends, they just make you do the wrong things!"

"Kari. Heather is a friend.." Hiccup said quietly, taking Kari's hand off his throat.

"Heather? You mean to say **HEATHEN** right?"

"Excuse me, How the fuck do you think you are?!" Heather shouted, trying to straight up slap Kari, Snoutlot, and Fishlegs holding her back.

"I'm his girlfriend, You just tried to steal him from me, You must've made him so drunk he actually thought you're ugly face, and fake butt was pretty."

At this point Heather got so mad, she kicked Fishlegs in the shin and tackled Kari to the ground.

"Heather! Get off her!" A blonde said. It was Astrid, she was wearing new clothes than before, and no makeup. Her face looked even better natural.

Heather slowly climbed off Kari, Kari just cursing.

"Astrid... Hi, Astrid... Hi.. Astrid.." Hiccup fumbled with his hands.

"Hey, Hot Stuff."

"Excuse me!" Kari jolted up so fast she almost tripped. "You don't get to call him that!"

"Why? Do you call him it?"

"No! He knows my love for him without words!"

"Do you ever fuck him?"

"Oh my god, you're disgusting! No! We're trying to take it slow!"

"Hiccup's told me you two were dating for a year, taking it slow, huh?"

"Haddock, you've talked to this slut?"

"She's not a slut Kari... Astrid, why're you even here?"

"Rachel called me, told me some ugly broad came here, and I was jogging around the neighbourhood, and frankly, Kari, If I was dating him, I'd give him the best fuck, over and over. I'd please him, Not boss him around like you do."

"So, just because you've got a nice ass, and breast you think you can harass me on my looks!"

"Hypocrite!" Tuffnut yelled from the back.

"That's it! Haddock, we're going." Kari grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the door, stopped by Astrid, who instead of Kari, took Hiccup by the palm gently.

"Come on, Hiccup. You're not gonna leave just because she said so. Hang around for half an hour longer..." Astrid said with her big round blue eyes, Kari noticed this.

"He's leaving, because he loves me, and doesn't wanna be with you guys!" Kari yelled pulling Hiccup and taking his hand away from Astrid.

Hiccup got away from Kari's death hold. "Come on Kari. Just half an hour more, no problem in that."

"Are you serious Haddock! We're going now!" Kari pointed to the door.

"What're you gonna do Hiccup? Wanna hang out with your buds, or listen to the ratty bitch?"

"You shut up! Haddock, She's treating me badly! Let's go!"

"Come on Kari. Just half an hour more." Hiccup kissed her goodbye and walked to the counter, everyone in the room cheering 'Hiccup! Hiccup!' While Astrid gave her one last 'back off' glance and strutted away, walking over to Hiccup patting him on the back, and whispering something seductive into his ear. Kari didn't know what it was, but she knew she had to get rid of this girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please make reviews, so I know if anyone is interested anymore.**

"Ughh... What happened last night?" Hiccup lay awake in the bed of his dorm, furiously rubbing both his eyes, groaning in pain he couldn't explain.

"Well. What do you remember?" Fishlegs asked, picking up blankets and pillows Hiccup knocked over in his sleep.

"Last thing I remember is that I went to drink, in front of Kari, and she got pissed of. Oh my god! I'm suck a lousy boyfriend!" Hiccup screamed getting out of bed, and looking for his phone so he could call Kari and apologize.

"What do you mean Hiccup? You stood up for yourself for once, You had some fun, met a hot girl..."

"And I almost had sex with her fishlegs!"

"Fine. I'll give you that part was bad."

Hiccup grabbed his phone, under his sweaty, and alcohol smelled Hoodie from last night.

"Told you shouldn't have brought it." Fishlegs chimed in when he noticed Hiccup smelling the hoodie and turning his face away in revolt.

Hiccup turned on the phone: **12%** He went to Kari in his contact list and this is what he read:

 **Hiccup! What the fuck is your problem!**

 **Did those blonde and black haired tramps make you cheat on me?!**

 **HADDOCK! DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?!**

 **You're suck a fucking prick, you know that?**

* * *

An hour had passed from her previous text.

 **You'd never cheat on me Haddock. Don't worry, I forgive you.**

 **But don't ever do that to me again Haddock! And don't talk to those girls again either!**

"Phew. See. Kari trusts me, and you thought your relationship is bad." Hiccup turned happily to fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his phone in his hand to show to Fishlegs their conversation and prove of Kari's trust.

"Yeah. And the stuff she said before that prove you guys got a GREAT relationship..."

Hiccup paused for a second, until his phone began ringing. It was titled 'Astrid' and showed her in a beautiful white shirt, and black bra with a red skirt.

"When did I give Astrid my phone number?"

"You really don't remember anything from last night, do you?"

Hiccup answered the phone.

"Hey Ho- Hiccup. Wanna go hang out with me and Heather tonight? She's got four tickets to a concert. Ya coming?"

Hiccup remembered what Kari said, and was about to say No, when fishlegs grabbed the phone and yelled 'Yup, Me and him will be there! Text us the dets!'

"Who the hell says dets?" Astrid scoffed.

"And don't worry Hiccup. No drinks there to upset your over protective girlfriend." Heather said, and hung up the call before Hiccup could reply.

"Wear something besides the hoodie Hiccup. We're going out, and I plan on getting laid with Heather."

Hiccup chuckled at Fishlegs even believing he could do that, and grabbed his car keys and got ready to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, but updates will be slower, as school started two days ago for me and I have to focus on homework and other things. I will try to update on weekends, sorry guys, and thanks for the reviews! Also, if you got the alerty thingy for when I posted a new chapter, wait like five minutes or so before actually clicking to read it, since whenever I post it, I have to export, and whatever, you guys don't need to know. :P**

Hiccup had stopped at a red light.

"Sooooo." Fishlegs nudged Hiccup's shoulder. "You think Heather's gonna fall over me with this new hair du? I bet I look pretty fancy."

Fishlegs had geled his hair in a new style just because he read a magazine saying it makes girls fall head over heels for guys. Hiccup thought it was pretty stupid.

"Yeah, Sure. Heather, One of the hottest girls in our high school is gonna wanna fuck you, because of that monstrosity on your hair.

Fishlegs looked back with a sour look.

"Whatever. All your hair got you was an stupid selfish girl friend."

"Fishlegs! Don't talk about Kari like that!"

"Hiccup look where your driving!" A loud screech was heard as Hiccup struggled not to crash.

"Phew. Thanks fish."

* * *

Hiccup looked and saw a huge DJ table and show lights from a distance.

"Outdoor dance concert?"

"Yeah. It's great at night times, breezy, dark, fun."

"Yeah, I guess it'll be fine, Kari doesn't like these so she shouldn't find me."

"Kari! Kari! Kari! Hiccup! Just. have fun tonight."

"I tried to do that when we went for drinks and look how it turned out."

"You need to learn to have fun, you must've forgotten how. Park the car, and let's go get laid."

"You mean you go get laid."

"Awww you believe I have a chance."

"None."

 **Sorry to have to end it quick, but I have to finish homework. Bye guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for not updating in so long, I promise I will!**

Hiccup was dancing on the dance floor, holding a red cup in hand that smelled like horse piss, and tasted even worse.

Heather had been dancing beside hiccup, cheering and yelling some **_Woo-Hoos!_** along the way, while fishlegs glanced nervously from across the crowd of drunk teens, trying to see if anyone had started to dry hump Heather yet. Astrid, on the other hand, had been grinding on a couple of guys in the crowd, Hiccup had to admit he spelt a spite of jealousy when he saw it, but he could tell by her face she never had an interest in these guys, she just had some pleasure in making boy hormones go wild. It made Hiccup enjoy the concert much less than he regularly should have. Sure, he was partying with Heather, and while he expected Fishlegs to not dance at all, he kinda wished the guy would grow some balls and get on the dance floor.

* * *

After half an hour, Heather had gotten bored than Hiccup hadn't decided to dry hump her yet, even though she didn't have the courage to grind on him, she had decided to go check on Astrid, and maybe have some girl talk. Astrid was running her fingers through her own hair, swaying around, giving some moves Heather could never do. Astrid had been thinking a little bit more than grinding on those boys, but she knew she had no future with them, she knew she could have one with Hiccup, but he was being too much of a bitch to make a move with her because of Kari- Not that she wanted him to cheat, but he clearly couldn't notice that she was controlling him, and she was getting a little jealous, and somewhat protective of him, two things Astrid hardly had when it came to a boy. She was actually trying to make him jealous by grinding on those guys, maybe make him run across the dance floor, grab her by the hand, and give her another amazing kiss, just so that she didn't need to be jealous anymore because she _**HATED**_ being jealous. She tried telling herself that she was too good for Hiccup, but his chin, his broad shoulders, just, everything about him made her think otherwise until her daydream was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Astrid, Hey. I'm bored of making guys drool, let's go have some girl talk, and some drinks." Heather yelled over the loud music the also drunk DJ was blasting through the speakers.

"Yeah sure. Just be careful of Fishlegs over there, he'll try to make you drink a little too much for you to actually think he's hot."

"Your insane, no amount of alcohol could make me fuck that!"

Heather and Astrid walked to the bar for some drinks, swaying their hips all the way, turning heads, making other girls jealous, and feeling good doing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I've ended up deciding to end "It's Complicated" but don't worry those of you who stuck around! I am starting a brand new story, and I'm making it bigger, and better! I'm calling it "HighSchool Romance" (Bad name I know..)**

 **Make sure to read it!**


End file.
